Samstasia
by SamApeace
Summary: In 1920's Amity Park, a pair of con-men,Danny and Tucker, hope to pass off a young girl as Samantha,the surviving child of the murdered royal family.Parody of the 1997 'Anastasia' movie.Enjoy and Happy New Years! This picture is on DeviantArt. My username is the same one on this website.
1. Intro list

**Here's a new story. It's a remake of the 'Anastasia' movie.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**All Disney,Nick,Cartoon Network,Comedy Central,and 20th Century Fox characters belong to their owners.**

* * *

****Cast:

Anastasia/Anya: Sam Manson(Danny Phantom)

Dimitri: Danny Fenton/Phantom(Danny Phantom)

Vladimir: Tucker Foley(Danny Phantom)

Pooka: Sparky(Frankenweenie)

Rasputin: Ryuk(Death Note)

Bartok: Peanut(as Batnut) (Jeff Dunham Minding the Monsters)

Sophie: Elizabeth "Z"(Monster House)

Dowager Empress Marie: Grandma Elena(Maya and Miguel)

Czar Nicholas: Flynn Rider(Tangled)

Alexandra(Anastasia's mom): Rapunzel(Tangled)

Anastasia's siblings=First-born sister: Princess Fiona(human form)(Shrek series), Second-born sister: Merida(Brave), Third-born sister: Sabrina(Sabrina:The teenage witch), Younger brother: Victor Frankenstein (Frankenweenie)

Singing Voice Actress of Anastasia: Selena Quintanilla-Perez

Singing Voice Actor of Dimitri: Harry Styles

Sining Voice Actor of Rasputin: Adam Lambert

Misc. Characters: As themselves

Summary: In 1920's Amity Park, a pair of con-men, Danny and Tucker, hope to pass off a young girl as Samantha, the surviving child of the murdered royal family.

* * *

**I got this idea after reading a few Anastasia fanfic's. I haven't seen the movie in a while. **

**R.I.P: the voice actress of Grandma Elena(Maya and Miguel)**

** Selena Quintanilla-Perez**

**I read in an article that the voice actress that played Maya and Miguel's Grandmother was also from Desperate Housewives, Rob, Selena, and my favorite Span-glish cartoon Maya and Miguel.**

**R&R, please no Bad Flames, constructive criticism accepted!**

**P.S. I'll try to update on my other stories soon.**


	2. Prologue:That Night

**Here's the prologue for Samstasia. Enjoy! There's 1,655 words in this chapter.**

* * *

The story begins with a music box lying on an elegant table. The woman picks it up and places it in her purse.

The woman was somewhere in her mid-fifties. She had gray hair that was up in a bun. She wore a yellow with a blue sky sweater over the dress. She would always have her red glasses to see from afar. Her name was Elena. She was getting ready to go to her son's palace.

Elena's V/O:**There was a time, not long ago, when we all lived in a world of elegant palaces and grand parties.**

* * *

Elena got inside a carriage and went to the palace, home of the king,himself,Eugene the Second, a.k.a Flynn Rider, and Queen Rapunzel. They had five children; four girls and one boy. Their names were Fiona,Merida,Sabrina,Samantha,and Victor. But Elena's most favorite of them all was Samantha.

Elena's V/O:**The year was nineteen-ten,and my son Eugene,otherwise known as Flynn Rider,was the ruler of the Imperial Amity Park. **

**We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our imperial reign.**

* * *

When the carriage arrived, Elena got off and walked inside the beautiful ballroom of the palace.

She saw her eldest granddaughters Fiona,Merida,and Sabrina talking with the sons of Prince Naveen of Meldonia. Then she saw her youngest grandson Victor dancing with his mother,then they both saw Samantha and their father dancing together. It was one of Samantha's favorite things to do with her father.

She finished dancing when her grandmother sat down on her chair.

"Oh,papa! Look its grandma!,"-Samantha exclaimed.

Elena's V/O:**And on that night,not one single star burned brighter than our sweet,beautiful Samantha, my middle granddaughter.**

**My grandchildren were very gifted. They were born with something special in them. My eldest granddaughter Fiona was born with an enchantment that took place every night,but on this night she was able to look like her normal human self. Next, my second born granddaughter Merida,enjoyed archery;my son tought her how to shoot an arrow perfectly,and her mother showed her how to be a lady. Then my third granddaughter Sabrina,was born with the powers of witchcraft. She was known as the "Teenage Witch". My youngest and only,grandson Victor,loved science and inventing. **

**But my darling Samantha,was something special to me. Me and her had a special relationship together.**

Samantha was a beautiful and smart girl. She was only nine years old, and was known as the Grand Dutchess Samantha Manson. Her three older sisters were 21,18,16,and her brother was seven years old.

She went up to her grandmother,and showed her a picture that she drew. She gave it to her grandmother and her grandmother was taking out a small box out of her purse.

Elena's V/O:**She begged me to not return to Corpus Christi,so I had a very special gift made for her to help make the separation easy for the both of us.**

* * *

**"**For me grandma? Is it a jewelry box?,"-she asked.

"It's something very special than a jewelry box,nieta querida(Loving Granddaugther),"-said Elena.

The music box opened,revealing two dancing figures and played a special tune that made Samantha's ears listen. "It's playing our lullaby,"-she said in excitement.

"Every night,"Elena began,"when you go to sleep,you can play this song and pretend that it's me singing to you." Elena began to sing.

_"_**On the wind,cross the sea. Hear this song and remember..."**

**"Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December,"-Samantha finished,as the music box closed.**

Not noticing for a second,a ten year old boy peeked his head out of the kitchens to see what was going on. This boy had hair as black as a raven,baby blue eyes,and fair skin. He wore a white shirt with a little of red on it and blue pants. His name was Danny Fenton.

Suddenly Chef Linguini(A/N: Ratatouille) came out and grabbed Danny by the collar."Daniel Fenton,you belong in the kitchens,not out here!,"-Linguini exclaimed,as he dragged Danny back into the kitchens.

Soon Elena gave Samantha a special necklace."Together in Corpus Christi,"-she read.

"Really? Oh grandma!,"-she said. Then gave a big hug to Elena.

Elena's V/O:**But we will never be together in Corpus Christi.**

**For a dark shadow came upon the kings palace.**

* * *

Suddenly,the room got dark. Fiona screamed in horror as a monster looking creature came into the ballroom,face to face with the king himself.

Elena's V/O:**His name was Ryuk. We thought that he was a holy man,but he was nothing but a fraud. A very powerful and dangerous man.**

"Ryuk!,"-Eugene shouted. "Why do you dare enter our palace?"

"You highness,"Ryuk began,"I'm your confidant."

"Comfidant,ha! You are nothing but a fraud. Get out and never return!,"-Eugene ordered.

Ryuk laughs evilly before he begins to speak."You will never banish me! By the power bested in me, I banish you and your family on the fourthnight with a...CURSE! A curse that would end the the family FOREVER!,"-Ryuk shouted.

Samantha was so terrified that she grabbed hold of her grandmothers hand. Danny took another peek out the door and heard Ryuk's words to the King. He,too,was terrified.

Elena's V/O:**Consumed by the hatred of Eugene and his family,Ryuk sold his soul to the Devil himself. And in return,Ryuk was granted with the power to destroy us;he ended up looking like a hideous monster. A shinigami,he was,a god of Death.**

Somewhere in Ryuk's lair. His soul was being swallowed by a well,turning him into a skeleton. Then the well gave out a DEATH NOTE,and turning him into a shinigami.

**He had a sidekick named Peanut,or Batnut. Peanut was a wacky fellow,that looked like a monkey,only purple;with tan fur,except for his arms,legs,hands,feet,belly,and face. He had a green tuft for hair,big red clown lips,green eyes that glowed in the dark of the night. Peanut wore a black mask,that looked like half of a bats face;along with a black vest with a purple B on it,and he had purple boots and a cape.**

When Ryuk finished,he called out his little demons to destroy the kings family,once and for all.

Outside of the palace,there was an angry mob trying to get inside. The demons opened the gate,and the mob ran in and destroyed a statue of the king.

Elena's V/O:**From that moment on,the spark of un-happiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy all of our lives forever!**

Inside the palace the king and queen shouted for their children to run for their lives.

"Hurry children!,"-Eugene shouted. Elena and Samantha were following the others when she stopped and screamed. "My music box!"

"Samantha!,"-Rapunzel shouted. "Get back here!"

Elena followed Samantha into her room. Samantha grabbed the music box when they heard two gunshots from the window and saw Peanut leading the rest of the demons inside."Inside,now!,"-Peanut shouted.

The door opened reveling Danny. He helped the two escape from the servants quarter. Danny opened a wall,but then Samantha dropped her music tried to get it,but Danny pushed them inside the wall,then two gunmen came inside,and attacked Danny. Samantha saw in horror as Danny was hit in the head by the end of the gun,and knocked out.

* * *

Outside of the palace,Elena and Samantha were running on ice. They both went out in the backyard of the palace,as everyone else went out the front and were killed.

"Samantha! Keep up with me!,"-Elena shouted.

"Grandma wait!,"-said Samantha.

Out of nowhere, Ryuk jumped from the bridge and grabbed hold of Samantha's ankle.

"Let go!,"-she shouted.

"Never child! Now you're mine!,"-said Ryuk.

Suddenly,the ice began to crack,and Samantha kicked Ryuk,and he fell into the ice. Peanut flew there and tried to help his master. But Samantha and Elena were getting away from them.

"Peanut!,"-Ryuk shouted as he slowly drowned in the freezing water.

"Master!,"-shouted Peanut as he saw his master drowning to death.

At the train station,Elena and Samantha tried to get on to a moving train. The passengers helped Elena on board as she tried to help her granddaughter on board.

"Grandma! Wait!,"-she shouted.

"Samantha! Take my hand!,"-said Elena as Samantha grabbed hold of her hand.

"Dont let go!,"-Samantha shouted. Suddenly,because the train kept on moving,she let go of her hand and Samantha fell and hit her head,and she was knocked out cold.

"SAMANTHA!,"-Elena shouted. She tried to jump off the train,but the passengers wouldn't let her.

* * *

Back at the abandoned palace,there's a portrait of the murdered royal family.

Elena's V/O:**So many innocent lives were lost on that fateful night. What had always been ours,was now gone forever. And my Samantha,mi nieta querida(my beloved granddaughter)...I never saw her again.**

* * *

**Wow! That's a lot of words that I typed. And for future references, when there's a Spanish word and parenthesis next to it. It means that I'm translating some of the Spanish words.**

**For example "Mi nieta querida" is known in English as "My beloved Granddaughter.**

**R&R, no bad flames please, constructive criticism is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 1: A rumor in Amity Park

**Thank u Lupsss for favoring my story!** **it's time to update!**

**Wow! It's been a long time since I updated this story! Sorry for the long wait guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

23 years later...In a gloomy old Amity Park. It's the year 1923. Life wasn't happy. It was very gloomy.

People walked around the streets and began to sing.

_Phineas(A/N: Phineas and Ferb)_ sang:"_**Amity**__** Park is gloomy,Amity Park is bleak."**_

Sitting next to him was an old man with wrinkles all over his face. He had a cranky old face. Not to mention that he was freezing outside in the cold weather.

Walter(A/N: Jeff Dunham show) sang: _**"My underwear has frozen,from standing here all week."**_

A young seller sat on a chair behind his booth,selling medicine to Nurse Joy(A/N: Pokemon). His name was Shaggy Rodgers(A/N: Scooby-Doo) and he was singing: _**"Like,since the Revolution,our lives have been so gray".**_

Then his dog Scooby-Doo sang: _**"Rhank roodness ror rhe rossip, rat reeps rus rough re ray."**_

Then the citizens from Amity Park began to sing.

"_**Hey! Have you heard? There's a rumor in Amity Park! Have you heard what they're saying on the streets?"**_

The newspaper guy named Troy Bolton(A/N: HSM) was selling newspapers that said: "SAMANTHA LIVES!". He then sold a paper to two teenage boys named Fabian and Mick(A/N: House of Anubis). They were both reading it and began to sing with the crowd.

Fabian sang: _**"Although the king did not survive."**_

Then Mick sang: _**"One daughter may be still alive!"**_

The whole crowd shouted all at once. _**"The Princess Samantha!"**_

Then everyone went silent when an official walked by them,and stared at them. He soon walked away with his newspaper.

_Troy whispered to Fabian and Mick:_ **" But ****please**_** do not repeat."**_The two boys nodded their heads and left.

Running along in the crowds,there was a man. He had dark skin,and wore a yellow shirt,brown pants,with green shoes. And on his head was a ruby red beret. His name was Tucker Foley.

As Tucker ran through the crowds of people,they were singing from the top of their lungs:

_**"It's a rumor,a legend,a mystery!"**_

_**"Something whispered in an alleyway,or through a crack."**_

Tucker ran up to a door,and whispered the secret password to get inside. And so he did,he went inside right away. He made it in and began to sing: _**"It's a rumor,that's part of our history!"**_

He then sat down on a chair,waiting for the median to come in. Her name was Prunella(A/N: Arthur). She held her crystal ball,inside it,it had the princess Samantha inside of the crystal ball with a question mark.

Then Prunella sang: _**"They say her royal Grandmama,will pay a royal sum".**_

Then her assistant Eddie(A/N: House of Anubis) popped out behind the curtain and sang: _**" To someone who can bring the princess back!"**_

Then Tucker left the two medians,and continued to run around in the crowds. Soon he heard a someone shout "Tucker!". He turned around to a young man who couldn't be no more than twenty-three years old. He had hair as black as a raven,plus baby blue eyes that looked liked the ocean. He wore a white shirt with a red oval in the middle,and blue pants with red shoes. He was,of course, Danny Fenton,but grown up now.

"Danny!,"-Tucker replied back.

Two of them met up,and ran through the crowd. In the crowd there was a young man called the Once-Ler(A/N: The Lorax). He was singing and selling: _**"Ten pounds for this painting! It belonged to the royal family! I swear!"**_

Another seller,named the Evil Queen,in her disguise as an old lady. She was singing and selling: _**"The Grand Dukes pajamas! Comrades,buy the pair!"**_

Danny and Tucker met another seller named Johnny Stein(A/N: Hotel Translyvannia). He was holding a fur coat,and was selling it.

_**"I got this from the palace! It's lined with REAL**_** fur!",**he sang out loud.

Danny,Tucker,and Johnny sang at the same time: _**"It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her!"**_

Danny and Tucker bought the coat from Johnny. They both left the marketplace and went inside a building.

"Great news! I've got the theater!,"-Tucker told Danny.

"Perfect Tucker! Everything's going according to plan. Now all we need is the girl!,"-Danny exclaimed with an excited voice. They continued to walk upstairs to a secret room,as they kept on walking,Danny kept on talking about his plan.

"Just think,Tucker! No more forging papers,no more stolen goods; we'll have three tickets out of here! One for you,one for me,and one for Samantha!" After he explained everything to Tucker,he began to sing.

Danny: "_**It's the rumor,the legend,the mystery!"**_

_**"It's the princess Samantha,who'll help us fly! You,and I friend,will go down in history!"**_

_**"We'll find the girl to play the part"**_

_**"And teach her what to say"**_

_**"Dress her up!"**_

_**"And take her to Corpus**_** Christi!"**

Danny then takes out the music box from a safe. He had it since he can remember. Cause that day,he lost half of his memory,he didn't remember that he used to work for the royals,nor that he saved the princess and her grandmother that day. He then shows the music box to Tucker.

_**"Imagine the reward,her dear oh Grandmama will pay"**_

_**Who else can pull this off,but you and me friend?"**_

Danny then places the music box away.

_Danny: "**We'll ****be rich!"**_

Tucker: "_**We'll be rich!"**_

Danny: "_**We'll be out!"**_

Tucker: "_**We'll be out!"**_

Danny & Tucker: "**_And Amity Park will have some more to talk about!"_**

Then they both slid down the roof and were soon getting ready to board a trolley. As they were getting on,the citizens were still singing.

Citizens: "_**Shh! Have you heard?"**_

_**"There's a rumor in Amity Park."**_

_**"Have you heard what saying on the streets?"**_

_**"Hey!"**_

The citizens began to start babbling about the rumor

_**"Hey!"**_

They kept on babbling

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"Have you heard? There's a rumor in Amity Park!"**_

_**"Have you heard?"**_

_**"Friend,just what do you suppose?"**_

_**"A fascinating mystery!"**_

Danny: "_**The biggest con in History!"**_

Citizens: "_**The Princess Samantha!"**_

_**"Alive or dead?"**_

"Quien sabe(who knows)?",said a boy named Chavo(A/N: Chavo del 8/Animado). "Shh!"

He braced himself when a flock of Angry Birds took flight.

* * *

**Well,I guess that's it for chapter one! Sorry for the long wait guys,I've been so busy with school and all of the other things.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Till next time! **

**~SamApeace**

**P.S. R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**


End file.
